The Beast of the Hunt
by Black Wolf 102
Summary: Blood of Olympus Spoilers! A boy after the war is found but he's not a regular boy, or is he for us? With everything around him new, he doesn't know what to do, but when he sees a brown-eyed girl, he starts to realize that his life before the monster was all false.. Minor cussing. Please read! Review! In progress.
1. The Beginning

**Hi, yeah I'm back my loyal readers! I was thinking and I decided to do a new story. I will leave my other one and focus on this one until I get some decent ideas. I read The Blood of Olympus and I'm happy and angry at Rick Riordan for once again leaving lots, lots, and lots of cliffhangers and for starting a new series about Norse gods and not merging The Kane Chronicles and Heroes of Olympus. I would wait for them to come out but I have to get interested in a different hobbies. For now I think. I will try. Big applause for Rick Riordan the greatest author of the century. Well back to me, well not me but my story. I couldn't update because I just started high school and have advanced classes then a regular freshman I learn with sophomore and juniors. No, no, NOOOOOooo. I'm sorry. Ok. I'm sorry! *the author is getting beat up by many people for not updating his account or story*10 weeks later*in hospital still healing from the beating the nerds gave me* All I have to say is Ouch. I know how you feel but violence will not solve it. Something off topic, who likes Minecraft? Because I love it. I'm a hardcore Minecrafter.**

_***After Blood of Olympus***_

_***Spoilers start in chapter 2***_

**If I were a demigod this would be me. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a pen.**

* * *

><p><span>? POV<span>

Vrmmm. Vrmmm. Vrmmm. My phone vibrated for the 3rd time. I reached out slowly and turned off the alarm and look up at my digital clock 6:45am. Of which day? I look again, Friday, 'yes!' I exclaimed in my mind. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed which consisted: Black jeans, black t-shirt, black hoodie, black sneakers, and a black denim jacket. Call me whatever you like, just because I dress heavily in black doesn't mean anything. I just like the color black.

My name? Well my name is Bond, James Bond… Ok seriously my name is Lykos Vasilias (A/N If anyone finds out what his name means review and you will get a prize on which I will decide on). My friends call me Alpha.

After getting dressed I took my school bag (by the way, yes it's black) and went into the living room. I put my school bag next to the door and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. For some minutes I've been flipping through the channels aimlessly until I got on the news channel and heard the usual. A car accident on some road, a murder victim and good weather. People think that a rainy day is the worst day but really I like it. It's better than sunny days which I hate. When the clock hits 7:30am I put on my black cap and sling my schoolbag over my shoulder and leave the house. Each day I walk 1 mile to school. It may sound a lot but after some time you get used to it. I go to a High School in Brooklyn, New York. It's November 1st so its fall and its cold but not for me. After 20 minutes of walking I finally get to my school. After going through all the security like the metal detectors and x-rays. I start walking towards my first period class, which is my worst class. It is English, the teacher is so racist to everyone. After 45 minutes of boring, painful torture the bell finally rings and I run out of the classroom not wanting to be in her class any longer. I ran to my 2nd period class which was geometry. It is easy but boring. My teacher Mr. Beckingham is a good techer but he teaches at a slow pace. After that my day went normal. Math, Global, Lunch, Spanish, and Art. Finally I had PE. I was changing my clothes for PE when I heard a growling noise. I ignored it but after a few seconds it came back. I locked my school bag and clothes in the locker and went to the door. I put my hand on the doorhandle and waited a few seconds. The noise came back but louder and more angry. So me being me, I opened the door and looked inside.

_**Review!**_


	2. So much pain for what?

**Yeah I'm back yay and I brought everyone a present, a new chapter! Big shout outs to _We're All Okay_ for guessing what Lykos' name means. You killed the fun in less than an hour, but as I promised a gift. You will be able to create a character for my story. You will be able to decide what the character's role be in my story alright. Don't forget it's after _The Blood of Olympus_. I'll Pm you my email so you can send me all the info about the reward. You also wrote the first review so thank you. _Silvermist1317_ thank you for informing me of those stories and thank you for being the second reviewer. For all the other people that would want rewards I will try to post a challenge and anyone that gets it correct will get a reward. Those people that already got rewards don't ruin the fun for other people cough*_We're All Okay_*cough. Challenge #2: _What walks on 2 legs, 4 legs and 3 legs?_ I think the riddle went that way. Prize to anyone who solves it.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a laptop.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Lykos' POV

The first thing that came to my mind was 'I will get suspended'. I looked in to the room and saw something I did not get right away. I saw a pack of black wolves but they were not any kind of wolves. The ones I saw had red eyes and had vibrant black fur as if it were made out of darkness itself, but that was not the weirdest thing, they were huge. I mean passenger car huge. Then I noticed 3 people. I saw a guy with, I think, goat legs and horns sticking out of his hair and he had an orange t-shirt with something written on it but I couldn't read out what it said. I saw a girl, she had blond hair and orange t-shirt (with the same wording as the goat dude), jeans and a wicked bone sword, and well it looked like bone to me. But the strongest person was a guy in the middle he had black messy hair, the same orange t-shirt as the other 2 and jeans. He was holding a sword. This one was made out of bronze or copper. I always wanted to wield a real sword or even touch one, and here a guy is fighting a dog with a sword. The blonde stabbed the dog in the head when it was trying to bite her. The creature turned to golden dust. The goat-guy was playing on reed pipes maybe. I think they were magical because then vines erupted out of the cement floor and strangled the creature to dust. The guy with the sword was playing around with the creature by dodging its paws and teeth until he got bored and just stabbed it in the heart. Did these creatures even have hearts? "Wow" I said. The 3 jumped because they finally noticed me and pointed their weapons at me, so I did the logical thing. I raised my hands and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's talk like civilized people and lower your weapons. Ok?" They lowered their weapons but did not put them away. The goat-man whispered something to the other two. The blonde asked "who are you?" "Well, people, that dominated the group of creatures. I'm Lykos and I go to this school and you are?" I replied "those Hellhounds? Oh, their nothing they were just entertainment" the sword guy answered now "and now you are coming with us" "I will not go with strangers I just met. You guys look like teenage terrorists" I saw the guy stiffen and turned around slowly, giving me the evil eye "you will go with us nicely or forcefully. You choose. You go with us out your own free will or we knock you out and take you with us." So I did what you guys would have done. I turned around and ran. I heard the kid sigh and tell the girl "Annabeth can you?" "Yeah" the girl named Annabeth said. I turned my head and saw that she was holding a bow and aiming at me so when I thought she shot the arrow I fell to the ground just when the arrow flew over my head and hit the wall. I looked at the arrow and saw it was blunt so they really wanted me alive. I quickly got up and tried to run but I couldn't then I noticed the vines around my ankles holding me. "You thought you could have escaped us? Good work Grover" then my vision went black.

I woke up with a pounding headache I noticed I was in some sort of room. In the corner of the room I saw a guy sitting and watching me. When my eyesight focused I saw he had eyes all over him. (My famous quote) I did the logical thing I screamed. Not the girly scream but the 'Oh, shit' scream. Before I could get out of bed and run. The girl named Annabeth ran in through the door "It's ok. He won't hurt you he's peaceful." The guy just grunted "well let's start all over again. Hi, I'm Annabeth and nice to meet." "Oookay, I'm Lykos" "Hi Lykos. Do you know Greek mythology?" "Yeah I like it. What about it?" "Well this will be easier. Well Lykos you're a demigod. Child of a mortal and immortal god." I just sat there thinking about it. "Are you a daughter of Athena?" I asked "Yes I am and wow that was fast for you to infer this and you don't even know me" "Yeah and that Grover dude, was he a satyr?" "Yes" "So where am I?" "Well you are in the safest place for demigods. You're home. You're in Camp Half-Blood." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys are lucky enough I might be able to post on Tuesday so good bye. Please review! Anyone that reviews will get an internet cookie. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ;)<strong>


	3. A new World for Me

**Sorry for being late, but I had a lot to do in my school. I had to study for the mid terms that are this week so you guys are lucky you are getting a chapter after all. No one answered my riddle really? I'm serious someone has to answer it. We're All Okay here you go, answer it if you must because next chapter I'm posting another one. I'm dedicating this chapter to We're All Okay this is the chapter where your character is revealed. I've been thinking and I will leave your character as it was. Don't be mad if anything I'm writing is incorrect about her, just PM me and tell me and I will rewrite the whole chapter.**

**I do not Percy Jackson. I own a wallet.**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Lykos' POV<span>**  
>My first thought 'wow' when I saw Camp Half-Blood. Stables, arena, and a lake? This camp rocked. After being told about the Greek mythology that actually existed, the nice girl Annabeth started showing me around. First she told me about the Big House, and then we saw the volley ball court which next to the arts and crafts building. After that we saw the amphitheater and climbing wall. We were walking towards a group of cabins when I saw a girl run towards us. "Annabeth!" she yelled "Marisa, hi" "Idiots… fighting… again" she said in between breaths. "Again?" Annabeth asked annoyed. Marisa just nodded. "Lykos stay here. Marisa can you give him a tour of camp? Thanks" and she ran towards where I thought the fighting was going on. Marisa just noticed she was supposed to give me a tour because she said "wait, what? Annabeth wait! Ugh! Come" so I did the logical thing when someone is angry at me I, I just followed. The thing that was funny was that I was older than her by a year and was way taller than her, but if what I saw today was true I can't underestimate anyone, for example those dogs and the guy with the sword fighting skills. Damn that was awesome. So this girl may be good in weaponry. I think. "Hi I'm Lykos and your Marisa?" "Yeah hi and yeah the names Marisa" then she showed me the cabin area. "You see that regular looking cabin there?" she pointed to a regular cabin you may see in any summer camp. "Yeah I see it" I replied "well that will be your cabin until your godly parent claims you. You remember Annabeth? Well she is one of the 7" she told me "the 7?" "A few months ago there was a war in Greece and here. Well the 7 saved us from the end of the world from Gaia." "Gaia? Isn't she like mother earth?" "Yeah she is but she is not so friendly. One of the 7 died trying to save camp and the world. His name was Leo." I just walked in silence until I saw a city but it was old fashioned. It looked like it was under construction still. "What's that?" I pointed at the city. "Oh, that is New Greece. The Romans have New Rome we have New Greece. It's where kids go after they end 18 years. They go to college there, work live a normal life. If you can call our life normal…" after a few minutes she exclaimed "Hey wanna see the 6?" "Why not?" "Ok follow me" Then she ran off so I tried to keep up, damn can this girl run. We ran towards the cabin area. I saw an 8 year old next to the fire poking at the flames. "Who's that? Aren't children supposed to stay away from flames?" "Yeah but that's not a kid that's Hestia, and for us flames aren't the most dangerous thing here." A god, that's the first god I saw I went over to Hestia and I asked just to be sure she's a goddess "Lady Hestia?" "Yes that's me" "wow you're the first god I ever meet." I told her "That's nice to hear from someone that young. Most people don't even notice me." "Maybe they're just afraid of you. You are the oldest child of Koronus so you are pretty strong." That's when I noticed Marisa standing a few feet away. I gestured to her to come over but she just backed away even further. "Don't worry about her. She just blames my domain for killing her mother." Hestia said. So Marisa is scared of fire. "Thanks for the info. I better go" "Stay well hero" and she burst in flames, when the flames settled she was no longer there. Did she call me hero? I dismissed it in my mind and started running towards Marisa. "Well let's go" and we started off again. We neared the biggest cabin in camp. I had lightning chiseled into the marble. Marisa knocked on the door. "Jason open up its me Marisa!" she yelled. The door opened to show a blond Harry Potter. I'm so serious he had glasses and hair like Harry Potter (AN: I do not own Harry Potter) "Marisa! Hi who's this? Your boyfriend?" he replied we both blushed at his comment "Well he's new and I was showing him around and wanted to show the 7" "Oh, well…" "Lykos" I told him "well Lykos I'm Jason son of Jupiter and Pipers boyfriend." We then exchanged handshakes. "Do you know where Piper is?" "She should be with Hazel talking about their gossip and all that. Well nice to meet you Lykos. Bye Marisa, tell Piper I said hello." "Alright, bye Jason." We then started running off to what looked like the hell cabin. It was made out of black bricks and had torches with green fire. That was my kind of style. Marisa knocked and the door opened. In the door way stood the most stunning girl I ever saw. "Hi, Piper." "Oh, hi Marisa. What are you doing here? Are you and your boyfriend having problems?" we blushed again. "No, he's not my boyfrie-""Well too bad. You look perfect with each other" we blushed even harder "can we just enter?" Marisa replied "Yeah, of course" Piper said. The interior was even better than the outside. There sitting on the bed was another girl. "Piper, who are these people?" she asked nervously. "They're friends. Marisa, that's the girl that's always quiet and in the background, and that's Lykos. He's new" Piper replied. "Well he wanted to meet the 6 so we talked with Jason, oh and Jason says hi, and now we're here talking to you guys." "Hi, I'm Hazel and I'm Franks girlfriend. I'm a daughter of Pluto" "Oh, yeah I'm a daughter of Aphrodite like Marisa here." I was really confused after the dog fight but now I'm even more confused. After talking for a few minutes and a few minutes of gossip which really took everything out of me we finally left the torture cabin which I was happy to leave. We were walking to Frank ,was that his name?, when we heard someone scream "CHIRON!" so us being nosy kids with ADHD we ran towards the big house to find out what's happening. When we got there I saw 12 tall people standing in front of the big house and Chiron kneeling in front of them. "The gods" I heard Marisa mumble. So these were the 12 Olympian gods. Marisa kneeled like everyone else around us, so I knelt also. "Chiron we felt a powerful presence here and we came to check it out." At this Chiron visibly paled. Then one of the gods pointed at me "You with the black denim jacket, stand up" I am so screwed I just came into this camp 2 hours ago and already I'm in big trouble. "Y-y-yes" I managed to say. All the gods looked at me. "Athena what do you want to point out to us?" "Don't you feel it? The presence is coming off him." That's when all the gods realized something. "I'm new here I just came here 2 hours ago" I said in my defence. "That's when we felt the presence." Said Athena "Boy your going with us" Said the main god "What if a I don't want to" I exclaimed "Boy, don't test us" said the main god. I didn't even see the bulky god sneaking up on me, until it was too late and I got knocked out again.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>-Review!-<strong>_


	4. What? Oooohhhh

**Hi guys I'm back and Happy Thanksgiving! I don't celebrate Thanksgiving because I'm an immigrant. Seriously people doesn't anyone have the energy to click on the word review and type a few words (*facepalm*). I didn't plan for this chapter so don't be mad if some things messed up. I usually plan my chapters in my book. I will create a website for pictures if some of you guys who don't have an imagination. Do you agree tell me in the review section. I do try to check my email if anyone reviewed so I will get to read it. Pokémon Omega Ruby came out on Friday! Yay, I already beat the game on Saturday; I beat it in 14 hours. I was planning to write a prophecy this chapter but I still have to make is mysterious and rhyming so it won't be just yet maybe next chapter.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a chair.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lykos' POV<strong>_

The last thing I remember was that a bulky god came up behind me and knocked me out. Now I'm in chains with a sack on my head I think. I heard someone talk so I didn't give an indication that I was awake. "But why treat him like an animal." I heard someone yell with a masculine voice, "With the presence we felt earlier we do not want to take any chances" Said a female voice. "But you're still treating him like a pile of shit! He may be something more than a demigod but that doesn't mean you have to treat him like Artemis treats males!" said the male voice again "No offence Artemis" I heard him talk to someone else. "None taken Perseus but didn't you stupid people realize that you've been eavesdropped on" Another female voice said in a 'Duh' tone. I started freaking out that she told them that I was awake. I felt a hand grab the top of the sack on pull it off. At once sunlight hit me straight into my eyes which blinded me after a few minutes I got used to the sunlight. "Perseus you may leave now". With that the kid that I saw at my school killing the hellhounds walked out of the throne room. If they thought I'm strong then let them see I won't be scared of them. "Why all the chains for me?" I asked in mock confusion with an evil smirk. Most of the gods paled at my expression while a few of the bolder gods just stared at me with a straight face. "Are you immortal?" asked the first female voice which I saw was Athena. I decided just to play with me being powerful "Well Athena, can I call you Tina?" I asked in humor "No" was the answer "Alright Tina, well I'm a being far more powerful than a demigod, god, titan or giant." Now all the gods were looking at me with curiosity. "What? Something grew on my face?" "What are you?" the god in the middle with the biggest throne said, which I automatically knew was Zeus. Just when he said that a symbol appeared above my head. A silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon (A/N: if you guys decide I could make website and put this picture on the website). Most of the gods gasped. "ARTEMIS! Explain yourself." Zeus yelled at a 10-year old dressed in silver. She visibly shrank in her throne "Well… I didn't have any kids. You know me" she replied "so tell me why there is a moon and a wolf. Aren't those your symbols of power?" Zeus countered "Well the wolf could be Lupa or Lycaon." Artemis said. "And we thought you'd be smarter. The Olympians. Dumb and fearful rulers. You're lucky that your offspring are not as stupid or else you would have lost both wars." Said a new voice. "Who the hell is saying that?!" Zeus screamed in rage. "Chill Zeusy." Said a new male voice. When he said that a cold feeling spread over everyone but I didn't get affected. "How about you release my son and let him be. He will only be young for some time not forever." Son? I started looking around until I found 2 people in a corner in the shadows. A man in a black shirt and black jeans. Then there was a woman dressed in black jeans and a black tank top under a black denim jacket. "Ah, you found us. Come on. Walk over here." As he said that my chains dissolved into shadows. I got up from the floor and slowly crept over to those 2 people. The Olympians were watching me closely. "Dad? Mom?" I asked them "why do you think we came here in the first place. We would never visit earth if not for our son." This time the woman spoke. "But I already have a mom and dad." I asked in confusion. "Oh, those were your adoptive parents we are your birth parents." "Can you step out of the shadows at least?" I asked "we don't do well in sunlight" said my mom. "If your Nyx and your Erebus. Then aren't Hemera and Aether my older siblings? And if I ask them they might forgive you. Right?" Erebus and Nyx thought for awhile and finally said "You know, you may be right. I always knew you would inherit your mother's beauty and my good looks." I sent a quick prayer to my siblings and when I opened my eyes I saw many flashes. I saw many immortal beings that were my cousins, uncles/aunts, and friends. How I know because they swarmed me and began clapping me on the back and saying how it was good that I was back but then Zeus lost it "Quiet! You all leave my palace and never come back!" his face was red from anger. Then every being that just teleported in started laughing at him. "Zeus put your toy down and lets discuss greater matters." Said a woman with black hair and white dress at the entrance. When my parents saw who it was they paled. The woman started walking towards me and my parents and the primordials and other immortals made a path for her. "Chaos" my father spoke in a quiet voice. All the Olympians gasped and some of the other immortals snickered at their reaction. "Erebus, Nyx you both broke the law. You were not supposed to make any offspring. This is your first born so he is incredibly strong. He has both of your powers and was blessed by Lupa and Lycaon." The Olympians yelled "WHAT?!" this time my mother answered "Well when we had the child Lupa helped me give birth to Lykos while Lycaon calmed my husband down. We always had respect for them. So they asked if they could be Lykos' godparents. So they also blessed him." "He shall die! He has too much power." Zeus yelled. "Zeus the way you do your business here on mount Olympus almost brought your downfall. Without me guiding Perseus you all would not exist. So we will do it my way. Erebus, Nyx you better take care of him good because he will have a hard path." With that she teleported away. Then all the immortal beings came up to me one by one and gave me their blessings. Eros blessed with what he called 'attracter'. Next was Pontus, he blessed me with water powers like from a son of Poseidon but with more control. Uranus blessed me with wind powers. Aether and Hemera blessed me with the ability to control light. And the list goes on and on. After an hour of getting huge amounts of power. My parents came up to me. "Lykos now that everyone knows we will release your power. When you were born we put a limit on your power. Now we will break the dam and you will become a full primordial. Are you ready?" my parents looked at me seriously. "I'm ready" then I felt a huge surge of power and fainted from tiredness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter done. Yay. I was thinking of turning this into a OC story and when I finish this story I'll make the same story but from a different point of view like Marisa's or even Percy's.<strong>

_**-Review-**_


	5. That was Unpredicted

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm impressed that I'm actually updating this story. If you read or started reading my other story, then you know I updated like what 4 months ago? I would like for you guys to read it and tell me what you think. For me the story's horrible. I need ideas for that story, so help me out guys. This story is going to be great, I have every single detail planned but the other story "Mistakes, Confusion, Love" I was unorganized and did everything fast so I need help, I might just reedit it. You decide pm or review to tell me your ideas.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a desk.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lykos' POV<strong>

Bright light was all I saw when I opened my eyes. All I can remember is that I fainted from all the power surging into me. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that I was in a room that reminded me of a hospital with all the beds and those complicated machines. Then I noticed I was in the hospital gown which was so embarrassing because it barley reached my knees. Then I noticed my clothes piled up neatly on the chair next to my bed. So I put on a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, black denim jacket and a black cap. I got up from bed and walked over to the door and put my hand on the doorknob, but before I twisted the knob I heard voices coming from the other side of the door. "He can't stay in the camp. He's different. He's too powerful." I heard a female voice say. "And he can't be in the world. He doesn't know his powers." Said a male voice "He's too powerful let's kill him." Replied another voice. "If you or anyone touches my son they will dissolve slowly and painfully in the void." Said another voice. I chose that moment to open the door. I noticed I was back in the throne room with the council, my parents and 2 new people. "Ah! My godson! It's been far too long." Said a guy with sleek black hair and clothes built for wilderness. He walked over to me and patted me on the back. "My, my the pup finally woke up" said a woman with chestnut red hair dressed similar to the man's clothes but he was more wild looking while she was more formal looking. "Ugh and you are to be?" "Don't you remember uncle Lycaon and aunt Lupa" He said. "He was 1 you idiot." Lupa said smacking Lycaon in the head. "Anyways Lykos we blessed you with Lycanthropy. Meaning you can change into a wolf. Meaning you're a werewolf." At that I was shocked, me a werewolf? Awesome "But heed my words Lykos, when you become angry. You won't be able to control them so control your anger" said Lupa. Awesome butt-kicking powers that I can't control? That bull. "Son! I and your mother have to talk to you." I ran over to my parents. "Son, now that you have all your power back, and a few new ones. You have to master it. We will send you to another dimension so you can train your powers and so you could train yourself." My father said. "The training will be 5 years. So you won't see anyone from here for that time. You will be cut from any civilization. You have the rest of the day to say your goodbyes. We will get you when the sun disappears." "But mom…" then a voice as old as the gods (meaning not that old) spoke. When I saw who spoke it almost ran screaming. In the middle of the throne room stood a girl with red hair and green eyes, from her mouth spilled green gas. She said "_Skias and Nychtas child, Friend of the wild, Shall answer the war, With one or more, He shall fight, To show his might, So his pain may ease, And that he may rest in peace." _then the girl dropped but Apollo caught her before she hit the ground. "The next great prophecy has just been told." Said Zeus in a dark tone. "We must kill him now!" My dad just sighed and waved his hand and the gods were chained to their thrones by shadows. "If I understood it right, son. You will be the next prophecy kid." Said my mother. Yay! Note the sarcasm. -_-

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After all that commotion I walked out of the Olympian throne room and took the elevator down to the 1st floor. The thing that's fucked up is that I may be a primordial but I still have to walk to camp half blood. So me being in the middle of Manhattan I took a taxi to camp half blood. When I got the place I walked the hill to the tree the campers call 'Thalia's Pine Tree' I don't get why do they name one tree but not the rest. On the lowest branch was the Golden Fleece if I'm not mistaken and under that was a beautiful big dragon. Pelus was his name I think (A/N correct me if I'm wrong). I just stood there and took in the camp. Today at dinner I'll announce everything. I started walking down the hill and went to look for Marisa, but on the way to her cabin I saw Percy. I ran over to him "Hi" I just said "What?" he replied sad. "It wasn't your fault that Leo died. You had a different role to play." I replied "You don't even know what happened." "Yes I don't know what happened so why don't you tell me?" I replied "It's a long story" "I have some time you can tell me" I said with a smirk

**Half an hour later-**

"So you're telling me that you're depressed because you were helpless when fighting Gaea and that your friend sacrificed himself to save you so you can live a happy, key word happy, life. So don't you go moping if your friend died for you." I partially yelled at him "Get a grip!" that when I lost it and slapped him. "What was that for?" "So the real Percy, the one that I heard so many legends about, came back." After what I said he stood up and had a face of realization. "Your right. Damn you're a really good therapist." "I know right. Now you owe me 30 dollars" I said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Marisa, wait up!" I yelled. She turned around and finally noticed me. "Oh, Lykos hi. What happened on Olympus?" "Oh, nothing happened they just wanted to interview me for their crazy ideals. But that's not what I came for Marisa can I tell you something crazy and important?" "Yeah, ok" "Marisa, I'm a Primordial" I said with a serious face.<p> 


	6. Great

I'm back! My dear readers. This will be a long chapter. Chapter 6 is dedicated to my friend Dylan who inspired me to be better at many things, mostly video games but also to not give up on live but to give up on homework. This chapter will be for him. Anyway something off topic. Does anyone review these days? Like I'm serious barley no one reviewed but so many people viewed or visited this story like WHAT THE #$%? Seriously guys REVIEW!

I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a pencil.

Lykos' POV

"Marisa, I'm a Primordial" I said with a serious face. "Lykos I know that your special, but please don't overdo it. I'm not the kind of bitch that believes every word a hot guy says." She replied and walked away. I should have expected that, I am new here. With a few hours until dinner I decided to go into the forest filled with monsters, with no weapon, alone, and with no idea how to use my powers. I started walking towards the forest. Once at the edge I stopped and closed my eyes. Birds chirping, water flowing it all calmed me down. Even the growls of the monsters that were lurking in the shadows were new to me but at the same time old. I didn't walk into the forest. Ran inside. Past monsters, animals, and even a few stray campers. They all just looked at me strangely, but I didn't care I felt free. I felt my companion inside me trying to break free and just tear everything apart for being caged in for 16 years. Now I have to do the hardest task, keep the cage from breaking until I leave this camp. After an hour of running I became exhausted. I leaned on a tree and took deep breathes. Then I heard something behind me. I slowly turned around. The thing was scary as hell. It was also beautiful in a way. Before me stood a 9-headed Hydra. Then I noticed the sound of a car on the highway. I realized I was far away from camp. I had to zone out while I was running and somehow I got here. How was I supposed to defeat a 9-headed Hydra if I had no weapons and no clue on how to use my powers. I only knew how to use 1 power but I wouldn't know how to stop it once I used it. So I did the thing many people did. Not scream but run. I ran as if my life depended on it because it did. After a few minutes I ran out of energy again so I slowed my pace to a joggers pace and looked back I was amazed how the Hydra still kept up with me. Then I realized if I ran back to camp will the hydra attack camp or will the border stop it. Hmmm. I don't care for now. All I want to do is to run away from the 9-headed demon from hell. Then I thought of something I picked up a rock and threw it at the Hydra and continued to run. I guessed that I hit it because I heard a roar behind me Plan A failed. When I thought things can't get worse, I heard a howl and I saw 6 hellhounds join my little monster parade. Now I was only running on adrenaline. After a few minutes I saw a Cyclopes and he joined. When I passed through here nothing attacked me now everything is attacking me. When I thought that all hope is lost I saw the edge of the forest. When I thought that all hope is lost I saw the edge of the forest. A few minutes later I felt the border when I passed and ran into camp. Everyone looked at me. "Help" I said and fell face first into the ground.

I woke up in the camp hospital. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't because the light blinded me. "Ouch" I mumbled. My face hurt like hell. "You're awake!" I heard a voice say. "You seem surprised. It's me you're talking about; I'm really hard to kill me." I opened my eyes and saw Marisa near my bed. "Don't you ever dare to do that again? You hear?" "Does that mean you actually like me?" I asked with an evil grin. "Don't push yourself Lykos" and she punched me at that time Will came in and saw her punching me. He ran over and separated me and Marisa "NO. Don't punch my patients." After he scowled Marisa he turned to me and did what doctors do. He checked my blood, my pulse and eyes. "Yes, you look rested. You're free to go, bye. Oh, and Lykos don't push yourself too hard. I know your new and want to show yourself but really you almost died doing that." At that me and Marisa left the big house. I heard a conch horn in the distance "Lunch, let's go" I just followed her to what looked like a cafeteria with no ceiling of wall. "Go sit at that table." She told me "Why can't sit at those empty tables?" I asked "You live with the Hermes cabin until your parent claims you." She explained "Where do you sit?" "You see that table?" she pointed at a table with what I called hot but dumb girls. "Oh, that's where you sit. I'm starting to feel sorry for you." "See you at campfire." And she walked away. She was so unlike her sisters. I went to sit with the Hermes cabin. I was amazed at how the food was ordered and made. I got myself Caesars salad with Pepsi and begun my little feast. At last Chiron stamped the marble floor "Campers!" He shouted "I have a special announcement. Lykos Vasilias…" I stood up "…is not a normal demigod as expected. He is Prince of shadows. Son of Erebus and Nyx. Primordial of Shadows, Wolfs and Wild." He bowed then everyone around me bowed down. Then I noticed the outline of a wolf in a dark forest. Then 2 flashes appeared. I saw my parents. I sighed because I know that once I leave I won't come back for some time. I took a deep breath and walked towards them. I took hold of both of their hands and teleported away.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a bedroom. "This will be your room for the training. This is your schedule and the map of the place." Said my mom "this first year will be the easiest. It will be basic knowledge." "Go to sleep you begin at 6 in the morning." And they teleported away. 6 in the morning? That actually exists? I just changed clothes and laid down on my bed. I couldn't go to sleep so I just took out my IPod and listened to Green Day.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Was what woke me up. With pain I raised my hand and pressed the snooze button. "Monday" I said to myself. I looked at the clock. 5:30. Ugh! I got out of bed and dressed. I brushed my teeth. Then made my bed. I then noticed the schoolbag with a paper taped to it.

This will be your school bag for this training. Inside is what you need for the rest of the training so don't lose, burn or evaporate it.

I put it on and walked out of my room and entered a hallway that was high school sized. Then I noticed the doors on either side of the hall with numbers on top of each. My room was number 1. I looked at my schedule, all it said was Room 213. I looked at the map and almost fainted. Room 213 was on the other side of the building. I still had 10 minutes until class started. I ran to class. I ran into the classroom just as the bell rung. I sat down in the only desk that there was. Then a man in a black suit came in. "Hey niece. Ready to start your lesson?" I just sat there confused. "Aren't you Tartarus? And what will you teach me?" "I will teach you all kinds of monsters. Alright open your textbook to page 1" I looked around but couldn't find a textbook "Excuse me Tartarus. I can't find a textbook." "Oh, yeah I forgot here you have" he snapped his fingers and a 2 ton book appeared in front of me and landed on the desk. The desk started groaning under the weight of the book. "You call this a textbook?" I asked jokingly "Yes that is a textbook." He said deadly serious. My 'school year' was screwed.


	7. Too Much Help!

**I'm back and I will post earlier because I have nothing else to do. This will be a continuation of chapter 6. This will be an extra long chapter. So this chapter(s) are dedicated to my friends\best buddy Dylan (P.S. something off topic I call him Dielan. LOL) for the next 4 chapters I'm set but I want to make new people. In the later chapters Lykos will meet with the Hunter of Artemis so I need some new girl characters. So PM or review me the characters, I would like if you PM me the characters. Please I don't want to make up 36 characters. You know how much work that is?**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. I own a dollar.**

Lykos' POV

After having to read the introduction, warnings, and precautions about how dangerous this topic was. I was given homework. Like what the fuck, I'm a primordial and I still have to do homework. I was supposed to read the book "The Cons of Life" written by Homer. That sucked. After getting homework the bell finally rang and I ran out to find my next class. I looked at my schedule. The wording changed now it read:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Rm 2<p>

You think that is fair? Well I don't. I quickly ran to the other side of the building but II only had 2 minutes so I was late 8 minutes. When I came into the room I looked around and saw a room like the one I was in earlier. 1 desk and a plain looking school room but instead of windows there were maps I think, because on each map there was a solar system or planet, or even galaxies. A man in his 40's sat behind the teacher's desk reading a book "How to teach for dummies". At that I smiled, I knocked on the doorframe and the man turned to me and noticed me. "You're late by 8 minutes." He said. "What I was just in room 213 and had to run here. Do you know how far that is?" I said pissed off. "Do you have a note from your earlier teacher?" he asked "Well, I don't" I said annoyed "then you have detention for being late. If that happens again I will extend your training by another year" he told me with an annoyed expression. I didn't want to be stuck with this guy another year so I just sat down. "Good, I am Aether and will teach you about the worlds that are in this dimension." He said that while writing on the chalk board his name in BIG letters. I raised my hand. "Yes?" he replied annoyed. "So you're just saying that you're my older brother and you'll teach me astronomy?" I told him "Yes and no. I will not teach you astronomy, but outronomy. It's like astronomy but instead of doing stars I will teach you all different planets, their habitants, and resources." "Where's the textbook?" I replied in a pained voice. "Textbook?" he asked laughing "We don't use textbooks we use hablet. Its tablets that produce holograms. Textbooks are too small to hold that much information so Chaos invented the hablet. Oh yeah do you have your own?" "No I don't because I had Tartarus as first period and we didn't have hablets but a huge textbook that was bigger than me." I told him "Well he does teach monster class, so it is better to learn that subject by a textbook. Yeah here take this hablet. You have internet connection everywhere you go. Bring that every day to class we will be using that a lot. Ok back to class. Our first unit will be understanding that there are many worlds with different creatures. So let's start." After 45 minutes the bell rang I got up put my hablet into my bag and left the room. I looked at my schedule and saw that it changed again. Now it was like this:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: Rm 11

That was close so I started walking towards room 11 that was only 5 doors away. When I reached it I opened the door and walked inside. It looked a school classroom with windows, posters and bookshelves. I sat at the only desk that was in the middle of the room. Then 2 women appeared. I noticed one of them was my mom. The other woman was similar to my mom. "Hi Lykos. This is Hemera, your sister." Said my mom, but Hemera did something unexpected. "Aw. You're so cute!" she came over and pinched both of my cheeks. Something to remember, never come over to Hemera's house for the holidays because she will hug me to death. "Hemera, he's not a baby anymore." Then something even worst happened he hugged me hard. "I know but he's been away for so long" for every second that passed she hugged me harder and harder, until I thought I'm going to faint from lack of air. She finally let me go when I was about to faint. "Ok, so let's calm down. So begin all over again. I and Hemera will teach you basic school stuff." Explained my mom "Yeah, like trigonometry, English, US history and a foreign language." Hemera continued. "So today we will give you an outline of the rest of the year." Nyx concluded. For the rest of the period I just sat there and listened to what will happen during the year. "Now the homework." Hemera said and gave me a 50 page packet. "Do the problems you know. Inside are all subject combined. So each question is random. It could be a math question then US history question." then the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and it changed yet again. Now it showed:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Rm 21<p>

Once I got to the door I saw it was different from the rest of the doors. This door was made of steel. I opened the door and inside. Inside was a life-sized forest. I walked back to the hall and looked at the room number. 21. This is the next class but was I supposed to be here? Then a silhouette of a man formed. "Yes, this is your class now come over here." He said. I walked over to him and saw that, that was Erebus "Dad?" I asked "Yes, but in this room I'm no longer you're father but your trainer. I will teach you how to survive. Tell me what's the most important thing you need in the wild?" He asked me "well you need water?" Instead of saying correct Erebus just face palmed. "What are the primordial of?" he asked "wolves, darkness, and wild." I replied in a 'Duh' tone. "What creates darkness?" he asked. I thought for a while and after a few minutes I replied "shadows?" "NO! Fire creates darkness. Light creates darkness." I screamed at me. "But doesn't light also kill darkness?" I replied "Yes it does but it also creates it. So you need fire when you're in the wild. Unless you're trying to hide. Fire keeps you warm, gives off light and keeps wild animals away. Now show me how you create a fire here." So I tried to do as he said but with no luck. I took a stick and a piece of bark and started spinning the stick into the bark. After a few minutes the stick broke because I was using too mush force. "NO, no, no. that's not how you do it. You take dried grass." He took some "and you get a piece of flint and a rock." He got those 2 too "and you strike the flint and rock together over the patch of dried grass so it makes a spark. The spark lands on the grass. Then you cover the grass with your hands so the wind doesn't put your ember out and you gently blow into it and, VIOLA! FIRE! But then you have to keep on adding wood so it doesn't get put out." That's when the bell rang. I got out of the room and looked at my schedule. It changed now it was like:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Survival Rm 21<br>Period 5: Rm 200

I quickly ran towards that room looking out for it. When I got to it, the doors were double. When I opened and looked inside, I saw a huge room it was like a gymnasium, but everywhere were tables. As if this was a lab. In the front of the room stood the best looking man that every girl would fall for. "Oh. Lykos welcome. I'm Eros and I will teach you about the different kinds of elements in this world and the rest. Do you see that small chart in the middle?" He asked "Yeah, I do" I replied "well that's the periodic table. All around it are other tables of others worlds." I looked at the periodic table and couldn't believe it, it was only 2 by 4 feet and all around the wall were other charts and the wall was 5 meters high and 25 meters long.

-Speed Walking-

After elements I had poisons and medicine that was taught by Akhlys. My schedule changed again and again and again. Now it looked like:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Survival Rm 21<br>Period 5: Elements Rm 200  
>Period 6: Potions and Herbs Rm 160<br>Period 7: Rm 4

I quickly ran to my last period class that was all the way back in the beginning. Once I got there I walked inside sat down and saw what looked like to be an archive room with different artifacts. Then the most beautiful woman came in. "Hi, Lykos. You seem exhausted." She said "and you are?" I asked "Oh, I'm Chaos and I will teach you the history of the world. What happened before your parents were born when Titan war was fought or even right after I woke up. All these artifacts are real and fake at the same time, because they are the exact copy of the object back down on earth. Alright I'll just give you the outline and you can go because I bet you this was a hard day for was it?" she asked "It was a horrible day running all over the floor looking for rooms that are far apart each other." I replied. Chaos turned around and looked through her papers and took a small packet and gave it to me. "Read this packet for homework. It's not due tomorrow but in a week. Oh, and when you enter your room don't freak out." And she teleported away. I slowly got my bag and walked out of the room. Now at least I have a complete schedule:

Period 1: Monster Class Rm 213  
>Period 2: Outronomy Rm 2<br>Period 3: School Rm 11  
>Period 4: Survival Rm 21<br>Period 5: Elements Rm 200  
>Period 6: Potions and Herbs Rm 160<br>Period 7: History of the World Rm 4

I slowly walked to my door, Rm 1 and opened it. What I saw inside almost made me faint. Inside on a huge metal table in the middle of my room stood my homework from all my classes. The huge textbook from Monster Class, the packet from School, a packet from Outronomy, a book from elements, a book from Potions and Herbs, and the small packet from History. I just plopped my bag next to the door and went to the bathroom took a bath brushed my teeth and went to bed at 5 in the afternoon.


	8. Finally!

**Happy New Year! Wow this is already chapter 8. Damn. This story is going good so far. How was your guys vacation/break? I didn't update because I was busy and it was a holiday, so I was on a break. But hey! I'm back with a new chapter but before that I want for you guys to check out my friend's fanfictions. Her profile is AnamariaJovel. Check her out. Not her but her stories. I also want some reviews about the story how do you think it's going after 1 negative review I'm not so sure about continuing the story. Tell me your opinions. Come on.**

**Answer to 'Matt's review (a guest): thanks for being straight forward and for the paragraphs I don't know when to put the indents. For the Leo part I don't want to spoil the book but Leo actually does die but comes back to life, but the people/demigods don't know that yet. Also please don't write "the story is crap for lots of reasons" if you won't back it up with reasons.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Lykos' POV<em>

I slowly opened my eyes to the alarm of my phone. I checked my digital watch and saw it was 5:30. I rolled over and willed my lights to turn on.

I almost fainted when I saw the HUGE stack of papers on my heavy metal table. Then everything from yesterday came back to me. That was my homework. As if I was going to do it. I quickly got dressed brushed my teeth. Did my business in the bathroom (I won't go into details). Then I sat down in front of the table and started going through all the papers and reading them after 2 pieces of paper I gave up and walked out the door to my 1st period class that starts in 20 minutes.

I strolled down the hall way and saw many doors that I did not see when I ran through the hall way for the first time. I was rushing so I did not see the details. Now that I'm strolling through the hallway slowly I started seeing many metal doors with huge locks on them. Once in a while they would shudder as if something on the other side would slam into it. After coming into the classroom 5 minutes early.

I sat down and willed my monster book onto my desk. The desk started creaking and groaning under the weight of the book. I started looking through the first chapter called Greek Mythological creatures/level 1-8. I looked at the next page. Satyr, I read the description which told me this: A goat-legged creature with 2 horns on its head. Looks like a human from the waist up. Usually peaceful until threatened. Level 1. Next to was a picture of a satyr. I turned the page. Cyclops, a humanoid creature with 1 eye in the middle of its forehead. Immune to fire. Usually craft own weapons. Keep distance if possible. If not pray to any god and run to it. Weak at speed and intelligence. Level 4. Next to it was an ugly picture of a Cyclops.

"Ah you're early! And studying to be exact. Extra credit right there. Ok did you do your homework?" Tartarus said walking into the room.

"Homework? I had homework? Really?" I asked. He just sighed.

"This is supposed to be like a school, so I have to assign you homework"

"Ok, but I'm a primordial so I can do just what the hell I want." For the rest of the day I was kept on asked the same question. The next night I actually did do my homework and after that I went straight to sleep. The next morning I woke up with problems then I did what I usually did in the morning and went to my first period class. (A/N: I bored of writing the same old thing over and over again but if you guys want I'll post the whole entire year that he was in training #1) After a year of lessons, tests, and homework. I came into the room that I was told to come. Room 0. When I entered the room all I saw was a light erupted on top of me. Then I started to see balloons, tables and many people in party hats. Then I saw a banner in the middle of the room that said: "Congratulations Champ!" I was all shocked, until my parents came up to me.

"Son, you made us proud." Erebus said "But remembers this Lykos. After this everything will just become harder and harder. Be prepared for it."

"But now for the party!" Screamed my mom and ran off.

"Sorry, but I have to make sure she doesn't get in a fight like last time she got drunk. Remember my warning Lykos." He said and ran off after my mom. So just talked to some people drank something, ate something then tired went to bed.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache. Then I noticed its 2 in the afternoon. I looked around and saw that everything changed. All the maps were moved into a supply closet in the back of my room. Now I had training equipment everywhere. Punching bags. Those bikes that you paddle on but you stay in place. Heavy weight lifting and even a straw dummy. On the table in the corner I saw a piece of paper. I walked over there and picked it up. It was a report card of the whole past year. It read:

**- Monster Class B-  
>- Outronomy B<br>- School C+  
>- Survival A+<br>- Elements C-  
>- Potions and Herbs B+<br>- History of the World A-  
>-Average<strong> **B**

I was quite happy that I didn't fail but then I read the bottom.

_**Turn the sheet over**_**-**

I turned the paper over with dread.

_** Your next training will be physical. You're teachers:**_

_**-Pontus  
>-Ouera<br>-Nyx**_

_**Your training starts in 1 week/7 days/ 168 hours/10,080 minutes/ 604800 seconds from now.**_

I exclaimed a breath of relieve. I won't start until I'm fully rested. I took the paper and put it in the fireplace. Then I lit it up with a smile.

"Until next time."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>!Review!<strong>_


	9. Training 2

**Welcome loyal readers! Sorry for not updating a usual but I was so, so busy. I also have problems with the man that's called 'my father'. I became a beta for one of my friends, because she has no idea how to correctly write stories without making no sense what-so-ever, so me being a good friend I revise the stories and she posts them. I was also really busy so yeah. The story's title is "The Hunters Mate". It's a werewolf story that is extremely good. Read it, I recommend it. **

**-Should I skip the training to the end because it is really boring writing the same thing over and over and over. If so review! Tell me should I skip or what. I really want to set Lykos on his 'Love Breakdowns' AKA Love Story/Reality.**

I was so happy that the training ended but when I read the bottom and found out I still had physical training which just killed my happy mood. I decided to not dwell on it and celebrate till I have can have fun. After burning the paper I got up and put on my favorite clothes. Jeans with a black t-shirt. I left my room and looked down the hallway to see if I can see anything. All I saw was the hallway going on and on until it seemed like it disappeared because that was where my vision ended. I jogged down the hallway trying to find the hallways end. It probably took me 1 hr to reach it but by then I was exhausted. I'm actually looking forward to the physical training because right now I'm barley in form.

When I reached the 'end' if I can call it that I saw a plain wooden door. I walked up to it step by step but when I reached out my hand to touch the door the door opened so fast I didn't see the inside and it hit me full force which sent me flying 2 meters (about 5 feet) away. I sat up and slowly reached my fingers up to my face. I tried to look at my nose and saw it was red. I put my fingers on my nose and pain erupted in my whole face. 'That was a little too late', I thought to myself. I quickly pulled my nose to the left so it can set itself up (because it was broken from the impact) but it just burst into greater pain with even more blood rushing out. I just sighed and looked at the door expecting something but nothing happened so I picked myself from the floor and started to walk the 2 hours back (A/N: when he came he was jogging now he's walking).

I was 5 feet away from the door when I felt something was off. I took slow steps to the door. I put my ear on the door to see if I can hear anything. I did. I heard someone breathing in there (A/N: Wolf senses. Duh!). I got ready and opened the door open fast. I then noticed it was my mom, and I was standing in the doorway with a bloody face that looked like I was yelling a battle cry (which I was about to do). She turned around surprised to see me there.

"What happened to you?" she finally said.

"The door happened that's what." I replied, even if my face hurt like I was slapped by a 2 ton rock. "What's at the end of the hallway?" I asked.

"A door is at the end of the hallway." She said in a 'DUH' voice which really aggravated me.

"No shit, Sherlock" I said annoyed "How long did it take for you to make that conclusion?" I asked in a mocking voice. That's when I knew I said something bad. The temperature in the room dropped a lot and it became a lot darker. "Before you do anything rash mom, always know that I am your youngest child and you were always my favorite parent." I said desperately trying to get my mom not to kill me. The temperature started to rise but the room just became even darker. Then out the shadows stepped out my dad. I sighed in annoyance. If I don't get killed by one the other will kill me.

"Son, can you repeat what you just said?" He said seriously, but instead of me answering Nyx answered first.

"Ha, Erebus. All the kids like me better than you!" At this Erebus fumed. I quickly took the chance and ran out the room. Once I got far away I sat down and started to take deep breathes. At that moment I heard and felt an explosion. I turned my head towards where my room is and saw black smoke. Imagine your room getting blown up by your parents and all your favorite items were in it. That's how I'm feeling right now. I just sighed and face palmed. I then put my head in my arms and muttered "That's why we can't have nice things" shaking my head in my hands. I slowly drifted off to sleep but before I drifted away I saw Chaos pulling my parents out of the room by the ears while they were both screaming at her to let go.

Time Skip

I was in a room with a stone slab (3inx1ft) in the middle of the room with me in front of it with a spotlight trained on me. I in the light so I was weak because light weakens me and my darkness abilities. My goal was to break the stone slab but I just couldn't. The stone was held at the bottom so when I hit it I doesn't fall. The slab was as big as me (5'9"). Every time I hit the stone I just broke a bone in my hand. I might have broken it if I were in the dark but no Mr. Pontus made me do it in the light which weakens me severely. Whenever I kicked I always just pushed myself back making me fall onto my back. I reared my hand back and punched the stone again, but I just felt searing pain erupt in my hand. I turned my head to my 'teachers' if you can call them that way. Pontus, Ouera, and Erebus were sitting around a table playing poker. For a year they were training me so I became bigger and bulkier. When they saw that I failed yet again they started to laugh again.

"Dude, if you keep up like that, won't it be easier for you just to quit training youngling." Said Pontus. That was their favorite way of calling me. Youngling, which means a new primordial, I hate that word and every time they say it, it just gets me angrier and angrier.

"Lykos, if you keep up like that you won't ever see her again" my father teased which just made me angrier. Even after 2 years I didn't forget about her. Her curly brown hair and her dark brown eyes which made me stare into forever, and her soft red lips which- WHOA. I took it too far. After this I have to find Eros and make him explain it.

"Her? Aww. Little Lykos has a girlfriend." Ouera and Pontus teased me while Erebus was watching how it would escalate. I quickly gave them a glare I inherited from my father and to be honest I like it. They both shut up, but not before whispering something to my dad which made him laugh.

Then I remembered that I had one power that I somewhat got the hang of. I closed my eyes and concentrated and reared back my hand. When I opened my eyes they were no longer my normal sea green eyes but yellow wolfish eyes. I then straightened my arm forward. I heard a crack. At first I thought that my hand broke but half the stone slab fell backwards. I was stunned at first but when I realized that I passed the training I screamed "YES! Finally"

Erebus, Ouera, and Pontus all got up from their seats. They started to clap their hands.

"Finally Lykos. After a week you finally broke the stone slab." I sighed in relive the last year was a pain going any exercise about a hundred times a day. But I did get positive feedback did I not? I started to walk towards my room. Once I got inside I closed the door.


End file.
